Love, Bunny
by DerpyUsagi
Summary: Serena has a problem you see, she has this massive crush on her bully and it doesn't stop there. Rated M for language and mature themes and future lemon!
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Hello all it's been a long long while since I have actually sat down to write a full fledge fanfic and not just a chapter of smut. And well I am challenging myself to really sit down and write out a good actual story with a very very slow burn. Hope you all enjoy.

Serena watched carefully from behind her open locker door using it as a shield to hide most of her face to keep the only person from accidentally meeting her eyes and noticing her watching bright blue eyes.

Serena had made a sort of weird weekly ritual out of this. She couldn't possibly allow herself to go over once a week then she felt that it would be creepy or considered stalkerish. This once a week dropping a letter in his locker made it cute, secret admirish.. Or so she convinced herself to keep her from questioning all the choices she was making.

You see, Serena had a long lasting crush on the one boy she knew deep down would never take her. Darien Shields, star student and as cliche as it was he was also quarterback for the football team too, super gorgeous with midnight black hair, tall and lean with just the right amount of muscle that made him look solid, and piercing dark blue eyes. The one boy who had made fun of her for three long years and teased her just because she was a klutz, dumb, a meatball head, or whatever else he could throw at her when he saw opportunity. He hadn't even really known her three years ago, she didn't even go to his school then as she was just a junior high student back then, but she did regularly occupy a bar stool at the arcade where his best friend worked at during after school hours and that's how he knew her. The bullying started when one day she accidentally ran into him at full force with a fresh strawberry milkshake and that was it. He hadn't even noticed her before then she was just a background image to him before that but when she lost her balance with her fresh milkshake in her hand and collided into his solid chest and the pink goop drenched his entire torso he took it as the beginning of a war with her. And stupidly she tried to retort back by calling him obscene names every time they had these spats which always ended with her crying, usually without anyone noticing where she would sneak away and run far from him to let the tears spill.

Serena, now midway through her freshman year and attending Darien's school, struggled with what to do with these feelings she had. After confiding with her best friend Mina, who only suggested writing him one letter and she never said to do so anonymously or for this long, but Serena took her little suggestion and ran with it and now she had dragged this on for weeks. She knew if she ever told anyone of her little habit they would be so disappointed with her for her borderline problematic behavior. She noticed Darien look up as he opened his locker and again another one of Serena's pink envelopes fell out and Serena then ducked behind her locker door and pretended to be searching for a book to avoid being caught staring at him. Serena then exhaled then peaked around the metal door again to see what Darien was doing with his new letter.

Darien quickly took the pink envelope and stuffed it into his jacket pocket as his best friend Andrew, another fellow football player and very same friend who worked at the Crown arcade where both Serena and Darien were regulars at, walked up to him.

"Dude another one? You got a stalker?" Andrew laughed.

Serena gulped over hearing andrew's comment. Was she a stalker? Had she taken this letter thing too far? It wasn't like she was spying on him or following him everywhere. Sure she still regulared the arcade at he went to and she went to all the football games to watch him play but she didn't follow him home, she didn't sneak pictures of him, or any other weird stalkerish behavior.

"I wouldn't consider this girl to be a stalker per say, just shy?" Darien shrugged then shifting the conversation to typical guy talk before he turned and started walking down the hall.

Serena inwardly let out a little cheer, Darien was defending her. Well not really her, an imaginary girl to him who didn't exist and went by the name of Bunny but still he didn't call her a stalker. Small victories.

Serena quickly shifted her attention to gathering her stuff from her locker, but was cut off to the metal door of the locker slamming in front of her. The sound startled her and she dropped all her books and binders all falling into a mess at her feet and it took all of her willpower to not let the sound startle her into falling into a heap on the floor with her books.

"Be more careful Meatball head," Darien and Andrew laughed walking past her.

Serena rolled her eyes and knelt down to start picking up her belongings.

"How do you like such an egotistical child?" Mina smirked helping Serena pick up her books.

"SHUSH!," Serena glared daggers at her.

Mina was her best friend. Had been for many years now and she was the only one Serena trusted with her secret crush on Darien. She didn't trust anyone with the secret of her secret letters to Darien afraid of their judgement, but she did trust Mina with the knowledge of her secret crush which was a big deal to Serena and Serena needed someone to confide in. Mina was gorgeous and a star drama student at school. Serena was honestly surprised a girl as talented, beautiful, and popular as Mina wanted to stay friends with someone like Serena. Schools now a days were a bit more evolved than like it was in the movies, it wasn't the nerds who were picked on it could honestly be anyone but Serena was that kid who was picked on. It wasn't for any particular reason. She was average looking she thought, not special even though Mina would fight her consistently on the fact that Serena was beautiful. Serena just didn't see it she was average she had long blonde hair but not unlike Mina, her blonde just had a bit more of a platinum to it while Mina had a more golden sparkly look to it, Serena also had bright big blue eyes but not unlike many girls, she had an average face that she was appreciative she didn't have to hide behind makeup but she wasn't drop dead gorgeous either, she had decently long legs but again she had seen longer legs, and she had the average amount of curves and again she had scene girls with more impressive curves. Serena wasn't smart but she wasn't dumb either if she just applied herself and she didn't have any special talents. This normally wouldn't give students a reason to pick on her she probably would have skated by high school if it wasn't for Darien and his groupies who followed and adored him. Like Beryl or Ann his two regular groupies. The girls who regularly tormented Serena when Darien wasn't.

Beryl and Ann were a bit more cruel with their torment but not creative with what they did it was like they got all their ideas on bullying from tv or movies. They would shred Serena's homework which would result in Serena having to tape it together to turn it in for credit, they would vandalize her locker, trip her if she walked past them, and the list could go on and on. She wasn't even sure why the two of them did this to her it wasn't like they knew about her crush on Darien or that she was writing the letters to him, nobody knew. They just did it to please Darien in some odd way. Serena figured it was some weird way to show their devotion to him but she didn't take Darien to be the type of guy to take a girlfriend based on who she bullied for him. She knew Darien could be a jerk but she saw sincerity deep within him. She noticed it more before the milkshake incident if she was being honest, but that was when she was invisible, she saw Darien as a normal sweet guy then and always kind. Now she had to search for that kindness within him and there would be rare moments that Serena would catch in passing where he was being that sweet Darien she knew he was.

Once Serena gathered her belongings with Mina's help the two walked together to their first class.

Darien waited till he was seated at his desk and class had begun to finally open the letter. He didn't want someone else to see him or really pay attention to him reading it and making fun of it. He found the weekly letters charming actually. Sweet. It was something he clung to now it was a comfort to him. The letters didn't seem creepy to him or seem out of ordinary. They were just cute letters written by some girl who was too shy to say these things to him. They almost read like one sided conversations. Like some on going text chain where she never got a reply. He wondered what she was like. What she looked like, what she was into, what she did for fun, and what her voice might sound like.

_Darien,_

_Last week I saw this movie that scared me so bad. I imagined you were with me laughing and holding my hand through the entire film to bring me comfort like some cliche where the boy comforts the girl during all the jumpscares. I wish I was able to get the nerve to actually maybe ask you to a movie. But I have the nerve to write this to you and drop this in your locker. Maybe one day I will get that nerve. I hope your week is going well and that it continues to go well._

_With Love,_

_Bunny_

Every letter ended the same, _With Love, Bunny, _who was Bunny? He knew it certainly wasn't a few girls at this school. For one he could eliminate the girls so desperate for him because they wouldn't take time to write letters nonetheless hide behind a fake pet girls would be Ann and Beryl and basically anyone else on the cheer team. Darien felt bad for how much he disliked them and their desperate attempts it just was such a turn off when a girl was so desperate to be just his girlfriend or even a quick fuck, he didn't want a girl to literally throw herself at him like those girls did. Then there was Serena, she hated him almost as much as he hated her so it was safe to assume she would never write him a letter like this, if anything she would write a letter outlining the different ways she hoped he would die. That still left a lot of options on who this Bunny could be though.

Maybe he would ask Andrew if he knew any girl who went by the pet name of Bunny.

The rest of the day passed without much incident and Serena and Mina slowly walked and chattered their way down the winding sidewalk to their dubbed secret passageway to the arcade which was really just a shortcut through the park and then through an alley to the arcade.

"Serena, can I ask you something?" Mina paused on their casual conversation.

"Yeah of course Mina whats up?" Serena asked eyeing her friend growing suspicious of what was to come next. These sorts of questions before the big question made Serena nervous it always made her think someone had discovered her secret despite how careful she was with it.

"Why Darien?" Mina stared intently into Serena's eyes as if searching for an answer.

Serena let out a breath relieved her secret lived on another day, "Honestly Mina I couldn't tell you anymore. Three years ago I saw him as this knight in shining armor rescuing kittens from trees and that sort of thing even though I hardly knew him even if I saw him regularly at the arcade. But now he is different," Serena shrugged walking onward through the trees beginning down the dark alleyway on the side of the arcade.

"Well he's different cause now he bullies you, but why are you still so stuck on him now? It's not like how it was in kindergarten where a boy picks on you means he likes you." Mina said softly as if she was using her tone of voice to lessen the blow of her words.

"I know that, I just see something within him I can't explain it, I want to believe he is still good Darien," Serena half smiled.

"Serena you always want to believe the best in everyone I know, but maybe it's time to move on you can believe he might be a good person, DEEP in there, but maybe let go of your crush it will only hurt you," Mina said now as they turned the corner to the glassy front of the arcade.

Serena saw Darien sitting inside at a booth with his fellow teammates and some of the cheerleaders including Ann and Beryl while Andrew waited on them chatting and laughing.

Mina looked at her friend sympathetically as she watched her catch a look at Darien, she just wanted her to be happy that was all Serena ever deserved.

"You know I know some great guys who look hot and who would love to get a date with you," Mina smirked now taking on a playful tone as they entered through the sliding glass doors of the arcade.

"Who would want to take Meatball head out?" Darien chuckled overhearing the tail end of the conversation.

"Plenty of people you ass!" Serena growled refusing to make eye contact with him in fear she would start to form a blush.

Mina just watched the two analyzing the situation carefully from the sidelines. She knew the two fought like cats and dogs but she personally never really fed into it or paid much attention to it.

"Little girls shouldn't cuss," Darien threw back as he towered over her small frame.

"What can I say you bring out the worst in me," Serena said now staring up at him.

"Alright alright break it up, as much as I would love to see Darien hand it to Serena I do work here and have to keep some order to business," Andrew said now coming between the two already knowing how most of their arguments go.

Serena grumbled and trudged away to the arcade machine Mina was leaning against where she wore a funny smirk.

"What Mina?" Serena growled now in a mood.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Mina smiled now taking her friend's wrist to drag her to the back of the arcade to distract themselves with some good old games.

Mina hid her face from Serena knowing her friend could read her like a book but maybe her friend was too absorbed to notice what this look meant. Mina often said she had a gift and she rarely was ever wrong and the instances where she was wrong was her own predictions in her own love life. Mina saw how Darien treated Serena just now. Usually Mina dismissed his attitude up to him being a pompous ass but she never really analyzed the situation with her full attention and just now she saw something a small spark not just from Serena but from Darien, and she would have missed it if she had blinked but she saw it in his eyes.

It was a quick hint of desire that pooled in his eyes and then quickly faded as Andrew broke the two of them up.

Darien turned his attention away from Serena who was now being dragged into the back of the arcade by her friend and brought himself to the counter of the diner portion of the arcade where he plopped his history book down and then learning forward enough to grab a mug from over the counter and pour himself a cup of coffee before taking a seat on the bar stool while Andrew wiped down counters across from him.

"Hey Andrew, do you know of a girl named Bunny?" Darien asked taking a sip of his coffee just the way he liked it, black.

"You mean like a stripper?" Andrew chuckled focusing on a stain trying his best to scrub it out of the counter.

Darien choked back a laugh while the hot caffeinated liquid nearly came out his nose from forcing the laugh down, "No I mean like a girl at school or maybe someone by that nickname?" Darien asked once his airway cleared.

"I don't but I could ask around," Andrew stated.

"Thanks man," Darien smiled before investing himself into his coffee and focusing on his homework.

Darien in truth could have asked around himself but he had two reasons why he wouldn't. One Darien was a bit more reserved despite being popular and known with ladies at school, ever since his parents died four years ago he didn't like many people. He only really spoke with Andrew in the most deep conversations one has with his best friend, his teammates who he spoke with on semi friend terms but it was mostly a "what's up bro," and that sort of thing, and then of course the occasional girl he would hook up with but nothing serious and nothing substantially deep with any of them. And two he didn't want to go looking around for this Bunny and find out who she was and discover she wasn't something he wanted and make a fool of himself of give the girl false hopes. Andrew would be more like a buffer to avoid him having to deal with these issues.

But Darien was generally curious more than ever as this weekly letter thing has not let up who Bunny might be and if she was really as intriguing as her letters made her out to be.

A/N: short chapter for now but it's just the introduction!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys hope you enjoy the chapter thank you for all the kind reviews for my first chapter and hope you enjoy this one too!

Serena sat in her bed with her knees bent and using her thighs to hold her binder as a writing surface as she wrote out her next letter to Darien from her alter ego Bunny who was much more calm and sweet, and unlike Serena where she could tell Darien how she felt and didn't have these angry outbursts at him. She wrote with her best handwriting putting her best effort into every letter also slightly disguising her slightly messy handwriting incase Darien ever did grow suspicious.

She wasn't sure why she was putting this much effort into this letter when she should be doing her homework or anything more productive. But as usual on Sunday evenings Serena locked herself in her bedroom and wrote these little love notes to deliver to Darien that very next morning which she wasn't even sure Darien wanted. She knew Darien was getting them because she always saw them fall out of his locker and then watched him stuff the pink envelopes into his jacket pocket or his backpack.

Serena smiled once finished with the letter and quickly folded it neatly and placed in yet another pink envelope and sat up from her bed and placed the letter deep in the pocket of her school bag and then sat down to work on the remainder of her homework she had pushed off until the last moment of the weekend in the most true Serena manner.

As she worked on algebra homework her brain drifted off in between problems imagining what might happen if Darien ever learned she was Bunny or if she ever plucked up the courage to tell him. She tried to not let her mind wander too far not wanting to fall into a fantasy world where she should focus on the real world also not wanting to give herself any false pretense that Darien would fall for her if he found out, in fact his reaction may be quite different if he did.

Serena quickly finished the remainder of her weekend homework and got herself off her bed and began to ready herself for bed for a busy week ahead.

Darien had long finished his weekend homework but found himself wishing he hadn't finished it so early so he had something to do on that Sunday evening. He laughed bitterly to himself realizing what a loser he sounded like wishing he had more homework or that he could do his homework again just for something to do.

He wasn't in the mood to lounge around anymore as that was what he did all weekend, the weekends were reserved for him to take a break from the world and retract a little to be more comfortable amongst himself with the occasional weekend outing where he would attend a party that one of his friends were throwing or invite the occasional girl over. But he wasn't in the mood for a hook up nonetheless if he was he wasn't sure who he would even call despite having plenty of options.

'If I knew Bunny maybe I would invite her over," He mused inwardly.

Darien got up and settled on reading a new book and settled himself in for the night to end the uneventful weekend.

Serena was never late on Mondays she made sure of it now. She got herself up early to get ready and then like always on these weekly rituals she walked to school before most students were even at the school to slip herself carefully towards Darien's locker where she would dig out her pink envelope from her bag and then slipped it in a practiced manner into a tiny slit the locker provided before turning on her heels to walk away except this time she made eye contact with two blue eyes staring at her with a most curious look.

"What are you doing?" Mina smirked.

"Nothing," Serena dodged linking her arm with Mina's trying to quickly walk away from Darien's locker to a more inconspicuous area where the two could talk.

It was growing increasingly closer to first period and students were starting to pile in now and the last thing Serena needed was to be caught red handed by any more students or any of her tormentors.

Once they walked to Serena's locker a few feet down the hall, Mina broke away from Serena tightly linked arm, "Oh. My. God," Mina said with a weird smile spread across her face.

"I just took your advice, that's all," Serena stammered trying to avoid telling her friend the whole truth.

She knew if the full truth came out about how long this letter thing had been going on for her friend wouldn't look at her the same.

"Uh huh," Mina eye rolled still with a stupid smile on her face.

"You know Andrew asked me about a girl named Bunny," Mina said carefully watching her friend grow increasingly uncomfortable and not making direct eye contact with her.

"I.. Uh… well …" Serena stammered now fidgeting with the ends of her school uniform skirt wishing she could just disappear.

"I knew it!" Mina screamed causing students to pause as they walked to their lockers staring at the two of them.

"Shut up would you?" Serena placed a hand over Mina's mouth.

"You know I knew it was you as soon as Andrew asked me he mentioned Darien had been getting these letters since the start of term," Mina said above a whisper as Serena let go of her mouth.

"How?" Serena asked not really being able to form sentences almost completely shaken up from the nerves of being caught.

"How did I know Bunny was you? Simple your favorite animal is a bunny your room is decorated in them and has been since I met you, two I know you sometimes go by Bunny by certain people, usually your Dad. And last but not least when we were in grade school you used to sign every paper with a Bunny doodle next to your name," Mina explained still keeping her voice low knowing her friend wanted this to be a secret and she would respect her wishes.

"How did Andrew know about..?" Serena then asked.

"Oh he's seen Darien get the letters everyday and occasionally Darien talks about it to him," Mina shrugged.

Mina and Andrew were friends despite Andrew's dislike for Serena but Mina knew Andrew didn't really dislike Serena he just was a bit of a sheep and followed the crowd. But Andrew never once spoke ill of Serena first unless someone else prompted him to, mainly Darien.

"Did Darien?" Serena then asked not really bothering to finish her sentences anymore.

"Say anything particular about Bunny? No not according to Andrew he just wants to know who she is." Mina said, "And why don't you tell him?" Mina raised a brow.

Now at this point in the conversation Serena noticed from behind Mina Darien was now approaching his locker. She watched him carefully open the locker and yet again another pink envelope fell out onto the tiled school floor.

"Serena just tell him," Mina said breaking Serena's gaze from Darien.

"I can't Mina. One we don't know what he really thinks about _Bunny," _Serena said the nickname just below a whisper even though the halls were now busy with noise of constant chatter from other students to the clanking of the metal locker doors. "And two I don't know if he would be happy that I was her."

"You wouldn't know unless you said something, and also its my understanding that he wouldn't be asking or having Andrew ask around who Bunny is if he didn't like this Bunny character," Mina smiled now turning catching a glance of Darien shoving the pink envelope carefully into a pocket of his backpack before grabbing his books from his locker and then quickly turning on his heel to head down the hall presumably to class.

Mina then gently smiled to herself knowing her theory was right Darien liked this Bunny girl just watching him interact with the pink envelope treating it with care before quickly heading off to more than likely find a private place to read it. Now to just get Darien to find out who Bunny was without herself personally outing her friend, because Mina was Serena's friend and wouldn't dare betray her trust by telling her secret before she was ready to but she could make sure the two of them ended up together without hurting Serena or making Serena do something she wasn't ready to do like really admit her feelings. But Mina would need a bit of a better idea of Darien's thoughts on Bunny. She knew Darien was a player and couldn't stand the thought of him hurting Serena or using her and she couldn't just outright ask him they weren't close but she was friends with his friends so she would have to bide her time to learn more.

Serena then let out a huge breath as Mina walked away from her to her own first period. Serena was more than a little taken aback with how everything played out she expected more judgment from her friend or more of a reaction with a condescending tone but was pleasantly surprised to find her friend was supportive of course she wanted Serena to tell Darien but she just didn't think she could pluck up the courage.

On the other hand Serena could feel her face burning with a blush and butterflies fill her stomach to know Darien showed interest in Bunny and that he had read her letters and in a sense was seeking her out. He didn't know it was Serena and she knew Mina wouldn't out her but it made her heart flutter that to some weird extent her feelings were reciprocated.

Once Darien was safely in his first class of the day and being one of the first students in the class he made his way to his desk to retrieve the letter from his backpack to read it. He wasn't sure why he made sure to be practically hidden or away from his friends when he read these letters. Maybe because he didn't need their judgement on how he actually fed into these anonymous girly letters, or maybe because he didn't want to admit interest in Bunny. I mean he sort of admitted to Andrew his interest in her. But he didn't really say anything but that he wanted to know who she was and if Andrew were to ask why ever, which Andrew rarely asked because he knew how private Darien was, Darien could always come up with a lie.

Darien carefully opened the pink envelope to retrieve the letter inside and then carefully unfolded the letter making sure to not accidentally tear it or smudge any of the perfect cursive letters. Was he admiring mystery girl's handwriting now? He didn't have an image of what she looked like and this compliment to her cursive was like complimenting her figure considering the circumstances. And whether he could admit it to himself or not, he had feelings for this being who wrote to him. He just also hoped he wasn't being catfished where this was some guy or some girl doing this as a prank and it was easier to not admit anything as a guard.

_Darien,_

_Another week has passed and I find myself as usual writing you this letter from the comfort of my room after a dull weekend. I imagine if I ever met you we would enjoy dull weekends together not really doing much but enjoying each other's company and talking idly about anything and nothing. As usual I hope you have a great week._

_With Love,_

_Bunny._

Darien read every word twice just imagining how her voice might sound as he read it in his head. She was just like him. Enjoyed quiet weekends alone. She was almost too perfect. He imagined enjoying a hot cup of coffee while snuggling up to her on his couch after a long night together. Very poetic he internally thought. This Bunny girl was almost able to see through the exterior bullshit show he put forward and almost like she got him down to his soul without even really knowing him or so he thought, he wasn't close with many people so how would she really know him.

After pondering on her words he gently brought the letter close to his face to see if her scent might linger to the paper. And to his surprise a faint smell did cling to it. The smell of strawberries, vanilla, and something unique. Something that was her.

He then awkwardly folded the letter back up and back into the envelope as he noticed more students began to fill the classroom.

But what Darien didn't notice was a pair of blue eyes analyzing him from the hallway. She hadn't meant to catch this scene truly. She was only making her way down the hall toward her own class but she did notice him open the envelope and curiosity got the best of her and how he would react to her best friend's letter. Mina did have suspicions that Darien had some sort of fascination with the idea of where the letters were coming from as his actions and having Andrew track this girl down showed that. But watching this display confirmed more than what she had even began to think on how Darien was thinking. He had a crush on Bunny. And not your typical crush for Darien, he had feelings. She knew Darien and what he was like. She was friends with his previous bed mates she knew he didn't normally like any girl more than a bed buddy and that was why she was concerned for Serena besides of course how Darien treated her friend.

But when he lifted that letter to lightly inhale Serena's smell unknowingly being watched, she grew a devilish grin. And felt her heart soar for her best friend now. She knew there could be a happy ending and that was all Mina ever wanted for her. She just had to figure out how to help the two idiots into each other's arms without anyone getting hurt.

A/N: Hey everyone so quickly before this chapter is over. My goal with this story is to be consistent with my updates. However I do want to be honest with you all. I plan to update weekly. But I am bridesmaid in a wedding this upcoming weekend and then I get surgery the following week and I don't trust myself to write or edit my story as it needs to be between running crazy errands for a crazy bride or when I am zonked out on painkillers. So these next two weeks one chapter might only come out. After that I will resume a weekly update schedule! Hope you all understand as I don't want to be cheap with my writing on this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Week after uneventful week had passed with no further letters. What happened to her? Darien wondered. It was like the ray of happiness these letters contained and brought to him had been taken away bringing out more of his broody mood swings that didn't go unnoticed. Andrew had avoided talking to him lately or more in particular Andrew had avoided bringing up Bunny as he had quickly learned the subject brought Darien's mood down.

Why had she stopped writing?

He couldn't help but wonder if something happened to her, did she move? Did her affections change? Or worse did he know her and she changed her mind?

A million questions passed through his head as week after week there were no more pink envelopes falling almost gracefully out of his locker.

He had kept the previous letters so as weeks passed he kept himself at bay by rereading her sweet casual words. It was weird her scent still slightly clung to the paper. Almost enticing him and reminding him that she was real.

Finally after three weeks of no letters that Monday morning he opened his locker carelessly not expecting to see the familiar pink envelope fall onto the ground. It took all of his self restraint to not pick it up with eagerness. He then cooly and full of calmness after waiting a full few seconds for good measure picked up the pink letter and placed it into his pocket.

Serena smiled gently hidden behind the cool metal locker door. She saw the excitement twinkle in his eyes just for a second before he blinked it away and acted like the letter meant nothing to him. But she saw it.

It was one thing to hear from Mina about how Darien was asking about Bunny, but she got to see his interest right before her eyes, even if it was just a fleeting moment and she totally could be misjudging that look in his eyes, but she felt her stomach swarm with butterflies.

She had to stop writing for a few weeks, after Mina had caught her she had to to take a break from her letters in fear more people would learn of her secret, afraid she had grown careless in her sneakiness. But she hadn't stopped thinking of him. In fact she thought of him more and had even noticed his mood shift in the weeks absences of the letters he had grown more moody towards those he was around. Normally he played it like an average cool jock but lately he seemed bored and uninterested. It made her heart flutter to know she meant something to him but the extent of that was yet to be determined.

But seeing the eagerness in his eyes made her not regret those three weeks of not writing to him, she felt as if in a sense it had paid off getting to see what she had saw.

The School day had dragged a bit with Darien having to act uninterested in the pink envelope now sitting in his backpack and pretend to be interested in the chatter with his fellow team mates or Beryl and Ann's gossip and flattery. When he finally was able to be alone in the locker room when the rest of the class had changed and dispersed for gym Darien hung back and opened his backpack to retrieve the letter carefully and to not crease the precious pink envelope. He broke open the letter and retrieved the paper and read over every word carefully like his eyes were hungry for her presence.

_Darien,_

_I apologize for my disappearance lately. I wish I could explain to you why but I am afraid I can't. But despite not writing to you, it did not stop me from thinking of you. I thought about you while I lay under the stars and moon and whether you would lay next to me if you were there too._

_With Love,_

_Bunny._

After reading over her sweet innocent letter he felt his heart skip a beat. She had thought of him despite the lack of letters. She had not forgotten about him. He then imagined the scenario she layed out for him. What would he do if lay under the night sky with her? He would stare at her but what would he staring at? What color eyes would her eyes be that he would get lost into? What did her hair and skin look like and would it shine under the moonlight? Would he be sweet and gentle with her or would she keep him on his toes. He wondered if the two ever finally met what it might be like in the real world for them. He then brought the letter gently to his face where he again could smell Bunny's perfume. The smell of vanilla and strawberries but again that unidentifiable smell that was again a smell that was now uniquely her. He quickly put the letter away and closed his locker up and began to head towards the gym now being several minutes late to class.

Once the school day had finally ended while making the familiar way by herself to the arcade she took her time letting herself drift off into her own thoughts. Homecoming was just around the corner. While it felt like someone was twisting a knife in her stomach when she thought of Darien taking one of his many admirers like Beryl or Ann, Serena wondered what Darien might do if Bunny proposed meeting him there. Would he be surprised to find out it was her? Would he be happy? If she had Mina do her makeup and hair and saved her allowance for a beautiful new dress would he find her desirable? Serena giggled to herself and then began drifting off to what she may buy for homecoming, even though she knew well she wouldn't go as she was afraid to be picked on by the other students and not wanting to make herself more of a target, but it was still fun to imagine what dress she would wear, what color it would be, what length and all the fine details.

Not really paying attention as she continued to walk she collided into what felt like a solid wall as she turned the corner from the alleyway onto the main sidewalk in front of the arcade.

Serena fell backwards onto her back onto the hard sidewalk only to look up and see him. His face looked puzzled, not angry like usual when he literally ran into her or when he saw her. His face carried a look she couldn't quite piece together.

After analyzing his face for a solid minute and both staring at each other in silence a wild blush spread across her face as she began to pick herself up off the sidewalk and let out an awkward huff.

"Well thanks for the help up jerk," Serena said now on her feet scuffing off her uniform.

He remained silent still just looking at her his eyes staring at her in bewilderment.

"Okay whatever weirdo," Serena shrugged trying to make her blush diffuse, and pushed past him and made her way into the arcade seeing Mina holding their regular seats.

He swallowed a lump in his throat. When she collided into him the smell of strawberries, vanilla, and now the smell of lilies he couldn't identify earlier on the letter invaded his nose. He couldn't help the silence that overcame him he felt a weird wave of shock.

Was Serena Bunny? His mind was spinning. If she was his Bunny how? Bunny seem so well.. Not Serena and Serena seemed well not into him in fact she acted like she hated him. Not that he minded he wasn't her biggest fan either.

Darien leaned against the wall and took several moments to calm his now spinning mind and tried to comprehend the situation.

After talking himself down mentally he came to the conclusion there was no way she was his Bunny. No, it must have been a perfume. Simple. He had never smelled the scent on her before but he avoided her mostly, but girls wear perfume and as much as he hated to admit it Serena was some type or form of girl so she must use the same perfume which bummed him out a little that Serena shared the scent of his Bunny but it also brought around a weird feeling now. It felt weird even for a moment to feel an attraction to Serena. He also concluded that the smell he smelled from the letters he might be remembering the smell differently than what it was and might not even match the smell Serena had, in fact he wasn't a dog with an incredible sense of smell he knew it was more than likely he was remembering the smell wrong.

Darien then shrugged off the weird feeling trying to settle his mind into the happy thought that it was just perfume and his Bunny was somewhere out there but not Serena.

He then as he walked away began to devise of a plan on how to trap a Bunny.

A/N: See what I did there? Lol. HEY guys I am back and thank you to all wished me well with being a bridesmaid the wedding was lovely and even more thanks to those who wished me luck on my surgery! Surgery went well … ok I had a rough recovery which was unexpected for me but I am back and healed now! Thank you all for the love and patience! I will try to update now regularly however, to make up for my absence… I am uploading a new chapter tomorrow. Keep an eye out loves!


	4. Chapter 4

Another week crawled by with Darien devising a perfect plan to catch his Bunny. He would go to bed early the night before, exceptionally early, and would make sure to get to school at least a whole hour early to ensure he found a safe place to watch his locker from afar out of sight from his sneaky Bunny. But once he caught her he was unsure what he would do.

Would he confront her right then and there? Would he initiate some grand romantic gesture to finally climax this ongoing pining into an actual date? That he had yet to figure out. But Darien also liked that the idea gave him comfort of letting him have whatever reaction to who Bunny actually was in private and without her knowing he had learned of her identity. He also would have the comfort to figure out his next moves.

Monday morning had finally arrived and Darien had followed the plan perfectly getting up at five AM to shower and get himself ready for his plan. And perfect to the plan he got to the school right at six AM way before most students even showed up to class. He then wandered the hall and found a perfect place for him to crouch behind to spy on his locker while avoiding Bunny catching him watching her. Now he had to wait. He could feel his heart thumping loud in his chest and could hear his own heartbeat in his ears. He also felt his stomach turning as he waited anxiously never taking his eyes off his locker.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity but had actually only been ten minutes he heard a door open from down the hall and heard gentle footsteps getting closer towards his locker. Was this it? Was it her?

He watched carefully but felt paralyzed as soon as he recognized her face and that familiar hairstyle stop in front of his locker and quickly do a quick scan of her surroundings but somehow missing him hiding. She then opened her bag and retrieved that damned pink envelope and gracefully without any trouble fit the envelope into the tiny metal opening of his locker before she quickly darted away from his locker wanting to avoid being seen.

Even though she was gone now he still couldn't move out of his crouching position. He had caught his Bunny alright. But he was stunned. She was Bunny. He had been right when he collided with her last week that smell was too unique to be anyone else other than Bunny. Serena was Bunny and he found himself reeling trying to wrap his mind around the fact that she was Bunny. Serena who was a loud mouth, clumsy, hateful, and idiotic young girl liked him? And he now was finding himself interested in the tiny blonde. It was all too confusing for him just yesterday he was indifferent towards her with just a strong dislike towards her when he was in her presence. But now how was he supposed to act around her? He needed time to figure out what to do, how to act towards her, and how to feel about her.

He noticed that more students were starting to pile into the halls and it was now about the time he got to school normally and for the sake of keeping appearances he knew he had to go to his locker even though right now at this moment he wanted to avoid it.

Darien got up from his crouching position and made his way to his locker and opened the locker with ease and saw the pink envelope now fall to the floor. Funny he used to think these letters fell gracefully out of his locker now he saw it fall out with almost as much clumsiness as he had seen Serena fall.

He bent down to pick it up quickly and stuffed it away in his bag with less gentleness than he used to have. When he looked up he made eye contact with two bright blue eyes staring at him from behind her locker door.

Had he never noticed before? Had he never noticed her watching him every Monday open his locker to retrieve her letter. He felt stupid how had he missed her.

She saw him lock eyes with her, she had watched him open his locker like always but today it was different. He had opened with such carelessness almost like he was indifferent towards the letters. She felt her heart sink a little but then he looked up and right at her with a knowing look. She felt heart face burn bright red. She quickly turned her head and grabbed her books without thinking closed her locker and turned to head to class. Had he known? He couldn't have she was so careful. Plus she was sure if he knew he would humiliate her but that look in his eyes said so much without words.

Darien watched her awkwardly shuffle away as he had caught her staring at him.

'_Not such a sneaky bunny,' _He inwardly mused before shaking the loving thoughts away still needing to process everything. He had to admit though the blush that crept over her cheeks was adorable when he caught eye contact with her.

The day continued with an awkward feeling hanging over Serena. She felt thrilled that the day had finally ended and was excited to meet Mina for a milkshake and just some girl chat to shake the day's weird feeling.

Serena finally entered through the sliding glass doors and was welcomed into the familiar hangout spot greeted with the smell of fried food and the 8 bit music from the arcade machines.

Serena made her way to her familiar booth surprised for once that she was here before Mina. She hated when this happened. People were nicer to her when Mina was in her company. When she was alone people tended to treat her worse because of the relentless bullying at school.

"Meatball head," Andrew greeted her at the table as Serena was just sliding into the plastic covered booth chairs.

"Serena," She corrected him.

She never understood why Andrew hated her. She always thought he was so nice and his interactions with Mina and others he generated such a warmth but towards her he had such a cold attitude.

"Whatever, will it be your usual large order?" He said putting extra emphasis on the world large.

"Uh." Serena feeling awkward, "No just a chocolate shake." Serena said not meeting his eyes.

He then just walked away as Mina finally scooted into the booth, "Hey Serena," she said cheerfully.

Serena then pushed aside the tears that were threatening to brim her eyes and smiled her bright smile at Mina, "Hey! I beat you here for once."

"I know it must be a rare day better mark your calendar don't think you will ever beat me here again," Mina giggled.

Darien watched Serena from his normal barstool seat. He watched the girl she emitted such a brightness and warmth that he hadn't noticed before. It was like nothing could bring her down. Not even when people were rude to her. How had he not noticed all these things about her.

Andrew then returned to their table with Serena's shake and this time with a smile when he saw Mina.

"Hey Mina, what can I get you?" He asked while placing the milkshake on the table ignoring Serena at this point. Not that Serena minded being ignored, it was better than being picked on.

"Just an order of fries, thanks Andrew," Mina said politely not noticing Andrew hung around a bit longer than normal until he finally left the table to put her order in.

Serena stopped sipping at her milkshake once he finally left the table, "I think someone has a crush on you," Serena giggled.

"Maybe if he treated my best friend better his crush would be fulfilled," Mina shrugged glancing over at Andrew.

"Mina, don't let me come in between your dating life," Serena looked down feeling guilt overcome her with the fact she was afraid she was just a burden to Mina with a lot of problems that came with being her friend.

"Oh no don't get that look in your eyes," Mina frowned, "Sure he would have a chance but if he can't treat my best friend of all people with some respect then it would never work, plus I don't like bullies, and you are not a burden before you let yourself go there."

Before Serena could interject Andrew returned with a plate of fries, "Here you go Mina, let me know if you need anything else." Andrew smiled and then gave Serena a look before returning back over the counter to talk to Darien.

Darien noticed the look Andrew gave Serena as well as the way he was treating her and he felt oddly protective of her now.

"What was with look?" Darien asked raising a brow as Andrew returned back to the counter.

"Why do you care?" Andrew said giving him a confused look.

He had not realized he would have to maintain appearances at least until he figured things out and still had to act like he hated her, " I don't but I do care that you seem angry with her, so what did she do?"

The answer seemed to be sufficient to Andrew who didn't press him further, "I heard Mina talking and she apparently won't give me any chance unless I am nicer to that brat."

"Well would it be so bad to be nicer to her?" Darien said without thinking and noticed the look Andrew gave him like he had gone mad, "I mean for the sake of getting a date with the girl you're practically in love with?"

"Darien, it's Serena. While I may have no personal issues with her it's uncool to be nice to her, somehow Mina gets away with it, but..." Andrew paused.

"Dude that's stupid, popularity is not that important you shouldn't be a tool to her because it's cool to," Darien said.

"Dude seriously what is with you today? You're defending Serena?" Andrew asked now raising his brow at him.

"I am not defending her. But if you are being a jerk to her because it's cool to then its pathetic. Plus if you want a date with Mina you're gonna have to be nice to her," Darien said deflecting.

"Aren't you a jerk to her too?" Andrew asked.

"Well yeah, but that's different, I don't do it to stay in good graces with my popularity." Darien shrugged not really sure why at this point he was such a jerk to Serena.

Was he a jerk to her because she truly was a thorn in his side? Did that one time she ran into him with a milkshake really warrant his rude behavior? He was not even sure why he hated her because of these damn letters.

"Any new leads on Bunny?" Andrew asked breaking Darien from his thoughts.

"No," Darien said sternly not wanting to talk about it at this moment in time.

"Well until you find this Bunny why not keep your bed occupied and let out some of your frustration on one of your many fans," Andrew smirked.

"That is the last thing I think I want right now," Darien said honestly, "Hey I think I am going to go," Darien stated and gathered his backpack while Andrew waved goodbye to him.

He just needed to be alone right now and he hadn't gotten around to reading the letter that Serena had left him and he truly was interested in learning what it contained now that he knew of her identity.

Mina who had overheard the conversation from afar smirked thinking Darien had become soft suddenly. It was sweet seeing this change in him and he truly seemed to be enamored by her best friend but of course he didn't know that, he only knew her as Bunny.

"Mina? What's with that look?" Serena spoke breaking her friend's thoughts.

"Oh nothing just thinking about something from earlier," Mina shrugged dipping her fry in some ketchup.

Once inside his apartment and alone Darien plopped on his couch and retrieved the pink envelope from his book bag. He gently ripped it open feeling anticipation in what the letter said this week, he hadn't had a moment alone today to read it and to be honest his brain was still spinning at his knowledge that Bunny was Serena he wasn't ready to read the letter until now.

_Darien,_

_I dreamed of you the other night, I dreamed that we walked through the park at night and we ended the night with a sweet kiss. I hope one day we can meet and maybe it won't be something saved for my dreams._

_With Love, _

_Bunny. _

He didn't know why but the thought of Serena dreaming of him made him hard. He wondered if the dreams really were as innocent as she wrote them to be. Or was she leaving details about the dream out? Just the thought of Serena having a wet dream or touching herself to him made his mind go wild.

He had just learned of Serena's identity of being Bunny but he warmed up to the idea of it quickly and began to see more qualities of her he had not noticed before. Like her bright blue eyes that reminded him of the sky on a sunny day. How her hair seemed to shine when she was in the sunlight. How kissable her pink lips were and watching them suck on the straw of her milkshake at the arcade drove him mad with want when he thought back to it. He began to notice the young blonde had curves that he wanted to see more of and long milky legs hidden under her skirt.

How had he not noticed all of these things before.

Unable to control himself he unbuttoned his pants and began to stroke himself muttering her name to himself between each stroke till his climax.

Serena finished her milkshake still laughing in the booth with Mina about whatever and anything that happened over the weekend and during the school day.

"Say Serena, write anymore letters?" Mina asked finishing her last french fry.

"SHUSH!" Serena glared, "Not so loud, and maybe," Serena stated not meeting her friends eyes while finishing her milkshake.

The girls finished up their conversation and made their way out of the arcade before Andrew stopped her from leaving causing Mina to give her friend a suspicious look. Serena knew why Mina was hanging back but Serena urged Mina that she would be fine and turned to Andrew feeling her stomach churn afraid of what he would possibly say to her.

"Listen," Andrew started letting out a breath, "I know I have been a jerk."

"Yeah and?" Serena said staring at him with confusion where this was coming from.

"I heard Mina say she wouldn't give me a chance unless I was nicer to you," Andrew said matter of factly.

"So now you're gonna be nice to me to score a date with my friend? What a nice guy," Serena rolled her eyes annoyed that this was the only reason someone could ever be nice to her.

"Well yes, but Serena to be honest I don't hate you." Andrew stated.

"Then why do you act like it?" Serena asked now.

"Because it's dumb but it's expected of me and I know that is a shitty excuse but thats why." Andrew said.

"That's a really dumb reason," Serena stated feeling tears begin to well up, "Listen I won't discourage Mina from dating you and I am sure she will if you stop acting like a dick but I still don't like you because," Serena stopped speaking and bolted out of the arcade.

She just couldn't take it anymore no one liked her except Mina, everyone treated her poorly. And why because it was cool to? What made that okay?

She continued to run home wondering if thats why Darien treated her so poorly? Because it was cool to? Or did he treat her poorly because he actually hated her and everyone else followed in suit because Darien was idolized by the school population.

The sinking feeling set in why would Darien ever look at her differently.

Darien cleaned himself up and began to think. Darien never pleasured himself to a girl. No he usually had that girl if he wanted her and sure he pleasured himself from time to time but not with a specific girl in mind. It slightly terrified him that Serena had this effect on him so quickly. Was he that depraved from a real relationship with someone.

He began to think to himself what he would do from here. He knew who Bunny was and he had taken to the idea pretty well that she was Serena. But now how did proceed. He wasn't sure if he was ready to make things public with her and ask her on dates yet. He was mainly not ready to handle his friend's reactions, he wasn't exactly sure why that bothered him but the idea of him being with someone like Serena very publicly was difficult for him. He would start slow, and he had the perfect idea. He got up and quickly grabbed some stationary and a pen and began to write back to his little Bunny proposing it was time they met face to face, somewhere private. He needed to talk to her. He needed her.

A/N:OH BOY two updates in two days as promised! I will update again next weekend so keep an eye out we are just starting to get interesting. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and until next time!


End file.
